switchtendofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Final Climax (Fantendo Switch Alternate History)
Super Smash Bros. Final Climax is the Last Super Smash Bros. game in the Super Smash Bros. series, released for the Nintendo Switch Ultra, directed by Masahiro Sakurai, launched on January 21 2034, as the 35th Anniversary and Last Installment of the franchise, published by Nintendo, and Developed by Nintendo EAD, Intelligent Systems, Monolith Soft, NDcube, Sora.ltd, Bandai Namco, HAL Laboratory, SEGA, Atlus, Platinum Games, SNK, Konami, Capcom, Square Enix, Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Marvelous Entertainment, ZUN, Inti Creates, WayForward Technologies, Ubisoft, Activision, Toby Fox, and Microsoft. This game is the ultimate end of the series, and as a Sequel to the Nintendo Switch title: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History). Characters Veterans from Super Smash Bros. 1 (Nintendo 64) 001.Mario (Super Mario series) 002.Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) 002Ɛ. Funky Kong (Donkey Kong series) 003. Link(The Legend of Zelda series) 004. Samus Aran (Metroid Series) 004Ɛ. Dark Samus (Metroid Series) 005. Yoshi (Yoshi series) 006. Kirby (Kirby series) 007. Fox McCLoud (Star Fox series) 008. Pikachu (Pokémon Series) 009. Luigi (Super Mario series) 010. Ness (Earthbound Series) 011. Captain Falcon (F-Zero series) 011Ɛ. Black Shadow (F-Zero series) 012. Jigglypuff (Pokémon series) Veterans from Super Smash Bros. Melee (Nintendo Gamecube) 013. Princess Peach (Super Mario Series) 013Ɛ. Princess Daisy (Super Mario Series) 014. Bowser (Super Mario Series) 015. Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers series) 016. Sheik (The Legend of Zelda series) 017. Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda series) 018. Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario series) 018Ɛ. Dr. Luigi (Dr. Mario series) 019. Pichu (Pokémon series) 020. Falco Lombardi (Star Fox series) 021. Marth (Fire Emblem series) 021Ɛ. Lucina (Fire Emblem Series) 022. Young Link (The Legend of Zelda series) 023. Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) 024. Mewtwo (Pokémon series) 025. Roy (Fire Emblem Series) 025Ɛ. Chrom (Fire Emblem series) 026. Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch series) Veterans from Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Nintendo Wii) 027. Meta Knight (Kirby Series) 028. Pit (Kid Icarus Series) 028Ɛ. Dark Pit a.k.a. Pittoo (Kid Icarus Series) 029. Zero Suit Samus (Metroid Series) 030. Wario (Wario series) 031. Solid Snake (Metal Gear Series) 032. Ike (Fire Emblem series) 033+034+035. Kanto Trainer Boy (Squirtle+Ivysaur+Charizard) 033Ɛ+034Ɛ+035Ɛ. Kanto Trainer Girl (Bulbasaur+Charmeleon+Blastoise) 036. Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series) 036Ɛ. Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong series) 037. Lucas (Earthbound series) 038. Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series) 039. King Dedede (Kirby series) 040. Olimar (Pikmin series) 040Ɛ. Alph (Pikmin series) 041. Lucario (Pokémon series) 042. R.O.B. (R.O.B. series) 043. Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda series) 044. Wolf O’Donnell (Star Fox series) Veterans from Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS) 045. Villager (Animal Crossing series) (Customizable) 046. Mega Man (Mega Man series) 046Ɛ. Roll (Mega Man series) 047. Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit series) 048. Rosalina & Luma (Super Mario series) 049. Little Mac (Punch Out series) 050. Greninja (Pokémon series) 051. Mii Brawler (Mii channel series) (Customizable) 052. Mii Swordsman (Mii Channel series) (Customizable) 053. Mii Gunner (Mii Channel series) (Customizable) 054. Palutena (Kid Icarus series) 054Ɛ. Viridi (Kid Icarus series) 055. Pac-Man (Pac-Man series) 055Ɛ. Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man series) 056. Robin (Fire Emblem series) 057. Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles series) 058. Bowser Jr. (Super Mario series) (Koopalings as 7 alts, and 4 original palettes) 059. Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt series) 060. Ryu (Street Fighter series) 060Ɛ. Ken (Street Fighter series) 061. Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy series) 061Ɛ. Sephiroth (Final Fantasy series) 062. Corrin (Fire Emblem series) 063. Bayonetta (Bayonetta series) Veterans from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Nintendo Switch) 064. Inkling (Splatoon series) (Customizable) 064Ɛ. Octoling (Splatoon series) (Customizable) 065. Lip (Panel de Pon series) 065Ɛ. Furil (Panel de Pon series) 066. Ridley (Metroid series) 067. Windy (Panel de Pon series) 068. Simon Belmont (Castlevania series) 068Ɛ. Richter Belmont (Castlevania series) 069. Sherbet (Panel de Pon series) 070. King K. Rool (Donkey Kong series) 071. Thiana (Panel de Pon series) 072. Isabelle (Animal Crossing series) 073. Flare (Panel de Pon series) 074. Incineroar (Pokémon series) 075. Piranha Plant (Super Mario series) 076. Joker (Persona series) 077. Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo series) 077Ɛ001. Amitie (Puyo Puyo series) 077Ɛ002. Ringo Andou (Puyo Puyo series) 078. NiGHTS (NiGHTS series) 078Ɛ. Reala (NiGHTS series) 079. Hero (Eleven + Arusu/Erdrick + Solo + Eight) (Dragon Quest series) 080. Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia series) 081. Rayman (Rayman series) 082. Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie series) 083. Asuka (Senran Kagura series) 084. Shantae (Shantae series) 085. Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury series) 086. Load Ran (Twinkle Star Sprites series) 086Ɛ. Time Buttermitt (Twinkle Star Sprites series) 087. Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project series) 088. Byleth (Fire Emblem series) 089. Patako Amatsuka (Gal*Gun series) 089Ɛ001. Ekoro (Gal*Gun series) 089Ɛ002. Risu (Gal*Gun series) 090. Frisk (Undertale) 091. Rosie (Animal Crossing series) 092. Margie (Animal Crossing series) 093. Adeleine & Ribbon (Kirby series) 094. Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby series) 095. Jill Dozer (Drill Dozer, and Not an Assist Trophy anymore!) 096. Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X) 097. Rex + Pyra/Mythra (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) 098. Donbe + Hikari (Shin Onigashima) 099. Captain Rainbow (Captain Rainbow) 100. Officer Howard (Astral Chain) 101. Cuphead (Cuphead) 101Ɛ. Mugman (Cuphead) 102. Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) 103. Lloyd Irving (Tales series) 104. Haruka Amami (The iDOLM@STER series) 105. Aira Harune (Pretty Rhythm series) 105Ɛ. Rizumu Amamiya (Pretty Rhythm series) Newcomers in the last Super Smash Bros. title 106. Goomba (Super Mario series) 107. Koopa Troopa (Super Mario series) 108. Spike (a.k.a. Fishy Boopkins) (Super Mario series) 109. Lyndis (Fire Emblem series) 110. White Bomber (Bomberman series) 111. Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight series) 112. Isaac (Golden Sun series) 113. Magolor (Kirby series) 114. Marx (Kirby series) 115. Black Mage (Final Fantasy series) 116. White Mage (Final Fantasy series) 117. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy series) 118. Mona (WarioWare series) 119. Jimmy T. (WarioWare series) 120. Young Cricket (WarioWare series) 121. Medusa (Kid Icarus series) 122. Zack Fair (Final Fantasy series) 123. Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear series) 124+125+126. Johto Trainer Boy (Totodile, Bayleef, and Typhlosion) 124Ɛ+125Ɛ+126Ɛ. Johto Trainer Girl (Chikorita, Quilava, and Feraligatr) 127+128+129. Hoenn Trainer Girl (Mudkip, Grovyle, and Blaziken) 127Ɛ+128Ɛ+129Ɛ. Hoenn Trainer Boy (Treecko, Combusken, and Swampert) 130+131+132. Sinnoh Trainer Girl (Piplup, Grotle, and Infernape) 130Ɛ+131Ɛ+132Ɛ. Sinnoh Trainer Boy (Turtwig, Monferno, and Empoleon) 133+134+135. Galar Trainer Girl (Sobble, Thwackey, and Cinderace) 133Ɛ+134Ɛ+135Ɛ. Galar Trainer Boy (Grookey, Raboot, and Intelleon) 136. Meganium (Pokémon series) 137. Eevee (Pokémon series) 138. Machamp (Pokémon series) 139. Nidoking/Nidoqueen (Pokémon series) 140. Samurai Goroh (F-Zero series) 141. Tails (Sonic series) 142. Shadow (Sonic series) 143. Knuckles (Sonic series) 144. Amy (Sonic series) 145. Dr. Eggman (Sonic series) 146. Draco Centauros (Puyo Puyo series) 147. Raffina (Puyo Puyo series) 148. Witch (Puyo Puyo series) 149. Lidelle (Puyo Puyo series) 150. Satan/Dark Prince (Puyo Pyo series) 151. Dragonlord (Dragon Quest series) 152. Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia series) 153. Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie series) 154. Homura (Senran Kagura series) 155. Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier series) 156. Marco Rossi (Metal Slug series) 157. Geese Howard (Fatal Fury series) 158. Mevious (Twinkle Star Sprites series) 159. Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project series) 160. Papyrus & Sans (Undertale series) 161. Undyne (Undertale series) 162. Flowey/Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale series) 163. Laala Manaka (Pripara series) 164. Risky Boots (Shantae series) 165. Takamaru (Murasame Castle series) 166. Cordelia (Panel de Pon series) 167. Mii Mage (Mii series) 168. Ragna (Blazblue series) 169. Rolf (Phantasy Star series) 170. Twinbee (Twinbee series) 171. Cotton (Cotton series) 172. Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends with You) 173. Edelgard (Fire Emblem series) 174. Dimitri (Fire Emblem series) 175. Claude (Fire Emblem series) 176. Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) 177. Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) 178. Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) 179. Milla Basset (Freedom Planet) 180. Conker (Conker series) Stages # Battlefield # Big Battlefield # 3D Land # 75M. # Arena Ferox # Balloon Fight # Big Blue # Boxing Ring # Bridge of Eldin # Brinstar # Brinstar Depths # Castle Siege # Coliseum # Corneria # Delfino Plaza # Distant Planet # Dracula's Castle # Dream Land 64 # Dream Land GB # Duck Hunt # Figure-8 Circuit # Final Destination # Fnd Mii # Flat Zone # Flat Zone 2 # Flat Zone X # Fountain of Dreams # Fourside # Frigate Orpheon # Gamer # Garden of Hope # Gaur Plain # Gerudo Valley # Golden Plains # Great Bay # The Great Cave Offensive # Great Plateau Tower # Green Greens # Green Hill Zone # Halberd # Hanenbow # Hyrule Castle # Icicle Mountain # Jungle Hijinxs # Jungle Japes # Kalos Pokemon League # Kongo Falls # Kokgo Jungle 64 # Living Room # Luigi's Mansion # Lylat Cruise # Magicant # Mario Bros. stage # Mario Circuit SSB4WiiU # Mario Galaxy # Mementos # Midgar # Miiverse # Moray Towers # Mushroom Kingdom 64 # Mushroom Kingdom Melee # Mushroom Kingdom 2 # Mushroomy Kingdom (Deserted) # Mute City # Mute City NES # New Donk City Hall # New Pork City # Norfair # Onett # Orbital Gate Assault # Pac-Land # Pac-Maze # Palutena's Temple # Paper Mario stage # Peach's Castle # PictoChat # PictoChat 2 # Pilotwings # Pirate Ship # Planet Zebes # Poke Floats # Pokemon Stadium # Pokemon Stadium 2 # Port Town Aero Dive # Prism Tower # Pyrosphere # Rainbow Cruise # Rainbow Road # Reset Bomb Forest # Rumble Falls # Saffron City # Sector Z # Shadow Moses Island # Skyloft # Skyworld # Smashville # Spear Pillar # Spiral Mountain # Spirit Train # Summit # Super Happy Tree # Super Mario Maker # Suzaku Castle # Temple # Tomodachi Life # Tortimer Island # Town and City # Umbra Clock Tower # Unova Pokemon league # Venom # WarioWare Inc. # Wii Fit Studio # Wily Castle # Windy Hill Zone # Wooly World # Wrecking Crew # Wuhu Island # Yggdrasil's Altar # Yoshi's Island Melee # Yoshi's Island Brawl # Yoshi's Story stage # King of FIghters Stage # Unknown Fighter Pass Stage 5 # Popples (Panel de Pon) # Death Mountain (Panel de Pon) # Urchin Underpass (Splatoon) # Deep Sea Metro train (Splatoon 2) # Ruins of Ark Polaris (Splatoon 2) # Horizon Island (Animal Crossing) # Primp Town (Puyo Puyo) # Hanzo Academy (Senran Kagura) # Planeptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) # Gensokyo (Touhou Project) # Twinkle Star Land (Twinkle Star Sprites) # Wumpa Archipelago (Crash Bandicoot) # Ebott Underground (Undertale) # Sequin Land (Shantae) # Village (Minecraft) # Nether (Minecraft) # Skullker Towers (Drilll Dozer) # Mimin Island (Captain Rainbow) # Nagakushi village (Shin Onigashima) # Continent of Fódlan (Fire Emblem: Three Houses) Game Modes All game modes except the Spirit Fight mode from Ultimate are in this game. Trophies Trophies are 3D Models of collectibles in the Super Smash bros. series. They represent characters and props from Nintendo and other game companies, and they serve no role than just describing to you who and/or what these are. Some trophies are well known characters, and some are obscure ones. All of these are unlocked from the start, only Fighter trophies and Boss trophies are to be unlocked. Changes from Ultimate # Partner Fighters are removed # No DLC characters # Spirits are removed # Can be played infinitely without timers or stocks # Multiple Different Pokémon trainers # The fact that this is the Last Smash game Trivia # This is the Last Super Smash Bros. game. # After this game, there will never be another Super Smash Bros. game. # This is the only Super Smash Bros. game where some Third Party companies get multiple Independent fighters. # The end of Super Smash Bros leads to a reboot: Super Nintendo World (Video Game), an Open World Sandbox game created by Nintendo, that only stars Nintendo characters and NO third Party franchises. # This last Smash game will be the only Super Smash Bros. game to be ported to future consoles. Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Nintendo games Category:Crossover Element Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Party Games Category:Game Franchises with Toxic Communities